


Love Someone

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 105Parings: Sam x ReaderRequest: @stareena said:Prompt!!! Prompt List 4; Prompt number 58 (When you love somebody, you love them entirely. The good parts and the bad parts.); Sam/(Character of your choosing) please. Thank you!!!!!Prompt: 58 When you love somebody, you love them entirely. The good parts and the bad parts.A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Love Someone

You ran your fingers through Sams hair as he laid on your lap. He was having a rough day after the hunt he and Dean had just gotten back from.  
“Why do you love me?” He asks suddenly “You shouldn’t”   
“Sam! How could you ask that?!” You frowned down at your boyfriend  
“I love you because you’re a strong handsome man who cares about others. Who risks his life daily for others. Sam When you love somebody, you love them entirely. The good parts and the bad parts. I love you for you.”  
He smiles shyly up at you through tears, “I love you too.”


End file.
